The Lake House
by EtherealSmile
Summary: It's been a year since Kyo revealed his true form to Tohru, only making the bond between her and the Sohma's more powerful. Life was back to normal for Tohru, or so she thought. Her Grandpa gives her an item that could change the fate of the Sohma's and the Honda's forever.
1. Chapter 1 - The Note

Chapter 1 – The Note

This world is filled with more mystery then I could have ever imagined. The possibilities are endless and expansive. If a family such as the Sohmas could exist what other extraordinary people or things are scattered throughout our planet. I am so grateful to know the Sohmas. They have changed my life and brought light into the darkest parts of my life. It's been more than a year since Kyo's transformation and life has returned to how it was… Or so I thought.

The semester has concluded with the completion of my final exam. I walked through the front doors of our school feeling the stress and tension melt off of me. I took a deep breath, stretching my arms wide and feeling the warm sun on my face. I smiled and thought of mom. I knew she was watching over me, smiling wide. My thoughts were interrupted from a voice calling my name. I turned my head to see Momiji prancing towards me.

"Hey Tohru!" Momiji smiled wide, his golden hair glistening in the sunlight. "Didn't you hear me Tohru, I called your name at least 5 times!"

"Oh, n-no sorry. I must have spaced out…Sorry." I blushed.

"No worries! So anyways, will you be coming on vacation with us too Tohru?"

"A Vacation? N-no I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides it's probably a family event and I wouldn't want to impose.."

"Non-sense!" Momiji frowned, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the parking lot. "You have to Tohru, I want you to! Pl-eeeeaaase!"

"Well…Uh.. I don't know-"

"HATORI!" Momiji shouted towards the conspicuous black car sitting in the parking lot. "Hatori, can Tohru pl-eeease come with us on vacation. Pleaaase!" As Momiji ran towards the car, the window rolled down slightly.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Hatori spoke, monotone and emotionless.

"Well… I… Uh..." I stammered trying to find the words to excuse myself from the occasion.

"Hey space-cadet, would you spit it out." Kyos voice boomed from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice, screeching with my arms flailing wildly. "Gee, would you calm down?" I turned my head trembling slightly to find Kyos eyebrows raised at me.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just don't want to impose. I couldn't possibly intrude on a family gathering." I bowed my head, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be stupid; do you think that we would invite you if we didn't want you there?" He blushed and looked away. His voice became quieter. "Besides, it would be boring as hell if you didn't come…"

My glance shot up in a panic. "Oh, I…Well…Okay, if you insist." I stammered.

"Yay Tohru! I'm so glad you're coming!" Momiji grabbed my hand and jumped wildly. "Do you hear that Hatori, Tohru is coming!"

"CALM DOWN!" Kyo shouted at Momiji. "You're in high school now; you can at least act your age!"

"Whaaaa, Kyo's being meaaan!" Momiji cried, but quickly blew it off. "Well I will see you at the lake-house Tohru!" He ran around the car and sat in the passenger's seat. "Bye-bye!"

"See you later Tohru." Hatori nodded slightly and drove off.

"The lake-house, huh." I bit my lip. I suppose it would be okay if they wanted me there. I wouldn't be imposing if they are inviting me.

"_If Tohru Honda is still in the premises would you please report to the office." _ A voice over the loud-speaker announced.

"That's weird, why would they want you? Did ya cheat on a test or somethin'?" Kyo smirked.

"N-no! I would never!"

"Of course you wouldn't, let's go." Kyo chuckled.

We walked towards the office in silence. 'Kyo changed since his transformation. I'm not sure how, but it felt different being with him. He seems nicer now, and he doesn't fight with Yuki as much. Maybe he feels weird around me now. Or maybe I feel weird… I don't know.' I was so distracted by my panicked thoughts; I hadn't noticed Yuki walking towards us.

Yuki smiled. "Hello, Miss…" Before he could finish, or before I even noticed he was there, a giant puff of smoke distorted my vision and I stumbled and fell onto my knees. It took a moment for me to realize what had happened.

"Oh no! Yuki! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I always do that! Oh, no!" I cried in a panic. Kyo sighed and glanced around the hallway.

"That's okay, Miss Honda." Yuki said awkwardly.

"No one saw. I will take him to the locker room so he can hide in one of the stalls until he transforms again. I will meet you at the office after, so don't wander off." Kyo grumbled, picking up the tiny rat and his clothing.

"Oh, okay…Sorry." I proceeded to the office. 'I've spent all of this time with them, yet I am still as clumsy as ever.'

I entered the office to see a young secretary perched at her desk. "Hello, I am Tohru Honda, I was told to come to the office."

The woman nodded, peering up at me through her spectacles. "This is a note for you. Someone dropped it off today, they said it was confidential." She handed me the small yellow note. 'Confidential?'

_Tohru,_

_Would you please come to my house today after your exams? I have something important to give you. _

_Love, _

_Grandpa _

I smiled at the secretary. "Thank you!" I stood in the hallway outside the office still staring at the note. 'This is strange, why would Grandpa leave a note like this…and it's…confidential? Should I keep it from Kyo and Yuki? But… I don't want to lie.

"So what was that about." Kyo peeked over my shoulder at the note.

"Nothing!" I panicked, crushing the note. "Uh, Arisa and Hana wanted me to meet them at Hana's house after my exam today. That's all!" I spoke unnaturally loud.

"Would you like me to walk you there, so you don't get murdered or something?" Kyo asked.

"N-no! It's fine! I can go!" I spoke quickly, trying to hide my guilt.

"Alright then. We will see you back home." Kyo grumbled.

"I hope you have a pleasant time Miss Honda!" Yuki smiled elegantly.

"Yes! Thank you! See you!" I waved, smiling as I hid my guilt. I left the school and began walking towards Grandpa's house. I wonder what he wants to give me…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Past

Chapter 2 - The Past

I arrived at my Grandfather's house feeling somewhat uneasy. Normally, when someone receives a gift they should feel happy, and grateful and yet, I find it so unusual for Grandpa to leave a note like that. I found myself hesitating outside of his house. Did I really want to know what it was? I have no reason to feel like this, but for some reason, deep down it upset me. I knocked hesitantly on the door.

Grandpa came to greet me. He looked serious, unlike his usual sunny demeanour. This only made me worry more. Not to mention that I lied to Kyo and Yuki. This is so unlike me, this is so unlike Grandpa.

"Oh, hello Grandpa…You wanted me to come over after my exam...?" I stammered. He didn't speak a word, but nodded and gestured me inside. He began walking down the hallway and I followed behind him, dragging my heels. "What…was it that you wanted to show me?"

"Come Tohru." He spoke sternly guiding me into his study. I slowly sat down on a chair across from him. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "There's something…That I must give you. This is very important. It will forever be a part of your life." He stood up and walked over to one of his bookshelves. He ran his finger across many titles and finally stopped on a worn, red book. He sat down across from me with the book firmly planted in his lap. I bit my lip eagerly. "Now, Tohru, you're aware that your father died at the age of three, correct?"

"Y-yes, I know."

He took a deep breath, tracing his finger along the cover of the book. "He did not die of _natural _causes, you see… He in fact died from a family curse."

My eyes shot up, widening with fear. "A curse?! What…What do you mean by that?!"

"There's something your Mother and I have been keeping from you, and I am so sorry, but we thought the curse may have ended with your father. You see, Tohru, our family's ancestry reaches far back into the sands of time. Over 200 years ago an arrangement was made with another family. A daughter of the Honda household, Saeki Honda was to marry a suitor chosen by her family. Her suitors name was Ryuu. His family was rich, and the Honda family would benefit from their financial support. She was enraged and confused as to why she wasn't able to choose love for herself. However, back in those times, a girl wasn't allowed to choose who she married."

"That's…terrible." I mumbled, unsure of where Grandfather was going with this story.

"The family was certain that if Seiki spent time with Ryuu, she would come to enjoy his company, so they arranged a stay at his mansion. She was to spend a week in one of the manor rooms, and spend her time with him. She was nine-teen at the time. She was stubborn so for the first couple of days she refused to move far beyond her room, secluding herself from the torture of her future. But, eventually she was forced to face the situation. She knew right away, that she disliked Ryuu. He was stuck up, and cruel. He expected the impossible from her, and she didn't want anything to do with him, but alas her fate forced her to endure. During day four of her stay at the mansion, she came across a young man, whose name was Rin. He was Ryuu's cousin. Their whole family lived in the manor together – quite strange if you ask me.

During the rest of her stay, she avoided Ryuu and tried to spend time with Rin. He seemed very kind, and down to earth. She really enjoyed being in his company, and yet fate would never allow them to be together."

"That's a sad story Grandpa… That would be absolutely terrible. I feel bad for her."

"Yes, but I'm not quite finished yet Tohru. As time brought them closer together Saeki fell in love with Rin. Her heart yearned to be with him. Their days together were filled with laughter and light. Though it was a short period, she was still happier than she'd ever been. However, Ryuu thought otherwise. He was growing quite angry and jealous. His mind was filled with darkness and evil. He was a power obsessed, angry man and he wanted his revenge. He was a very possessive person, and he wanted Saeki all to his self. On the last evening of her stay Saeki and Rin snuck out of their rooms to see each other. As they held each other in the moonlight Ryuu watched, his rage growing with every passing second. He hid himself behind a tree that they would have to pass on their way back to the manor.

Before they departed, Rin gave Saeki a beautiful butterfly charm bracelet. He promised that even though she may live a life of misery with Ryuu, that she would always remember the happy times they had at their manor and that it would always keep them together in spirit.

"As the two concluded that their evening was over, they began walking back to the manor, hand in hand. Passing by the tree Ryuu hid behind. Ryuu jumped out from behind them and held a knife to Saeki's throat. Rin was devastated and pleaded for Ryuu to stop. Ryuu released Saeki and plunged the knife into Rin's heart. Rin died instantly, spending his last moments in the presence of the woman he loved most in this world. Saeki fled the scene, shocked and disgruntled. Her mind would forever be tainted by the horrid image."

I wasn' t sure what to say. I didn't understand how this was related to anything that has to do with my current life. It was a very sad story, losing a loved one like that is a painful thing. I know firsthand. It didn't seem fair that he had to die for his love, and that now Saeki would have to wander the world alone.

"All Saeki could do at the time was flee to her room. She was a complete mess. She had a mixture of emotions about the situation. Yet, what she didn't know is that Ryuu had planned to prolong the cruelty. He lied to his family and told everyone that it was Saeki that murdered Rin. Ryuu's family was absolutely furious. They called off the engagement and had the Honda family shunned from society. The Honda family had nothing but trouble since then. No one was allowed to speak to them, trade with them or have any association with them. The Honda family's anger generated a mass amount of hatred towards Ryuu's family. And Ryuu's family felt the same towards the Honda's. In ancient tradition, when families disagreed to such a murderous extent, a black cloud hangs over both of the families, and evil becomes intertwined. It is believed that the family had cursed the Hondas for murdering Rin. Many generations after the event, the families tried to reunite, starting fresh, but each time they'd come in contact with the family, not long after, a member of the Honda family would die. And that, Tohru, is what happened to your father. What I hold in my hand is the diary of Saeki Honda. These are the details of the turmoil and pain the family went through in their dark days."

Grandpa opened the book gently, caressing the worn spine. "Tohru, within this book is the charm bracelet Rin had given Saeki before he died." He delicately lifted the bracelet and held it before my eyes. It was silver, with glistening butterfly charms with a small heart-shaped clasp. "Saeki wrote in her diary that she never had the heart to wear it, as she was worried it may get ruined, so she stored it within this diary as a constant reminder of Rin's love for her."

"That's incredible, it's preserved so well! So you're saying that father died because of the curse? But, I don't understand, did he come in contact with the family? I'm a little confused." Grandpa paused a long moment and then locked eyes with mine.

The reason why I've told you this story…Is because…well… Tohru, Ryuu's and Rin's lastname is Sohma."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Curse

Chapter 3 – The Curse

I was frozen. That couldn't possibly be true. Grandpa had to be wrong, he has to be! Wouldn't I already be dead? What about father? He couldn't possibly have been associated with the Sohma's, could he? I was afraid to speak. I was afraid to know the truth. I didn't want to know the truth. I had finally found happiness.

"W-what…?" Is all I could conjure to say.

"Yes, Tohru, I am so sorry I hadn't told you sooner, but it's coming time for the curse to take effect. I felt that it would be fair that you make your own decision about the matter, as it is your life. You just seemed so happy there. I hadn't seen you smile like that since before your mother passed away."

"So…what does this mean? I'm going to…die?" My throat tightened and I clenched my fists, awaiting the answer.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Grandpa held the bracelet in his palm. "This bracelet holds incredible power against the curse. Rin gave this to Saeki with the greatest intention- to always unite them and their love. If the curse is not broken Tohru, you will die when you turn 30."

My heart skipped a beat. That would only give me 13 years to live. What kind of life would I lead knowing that I was to die so soon? Does that mean Grandpa knew of the Sohma's curse? That's impossible! "That can't be true! Why have the Sohma's hide something like that from me! We're family!"

Grandpa took a deep breath. "You see Tohru, the tale of the curse is not known to the members of the family, it is only known to the leader of the family."

My eyes widened. 'Akito? No, that's not possible!'

"What about father! How did he know the Sohma's?"

"Your father was 29 when he had his encounter with the Sohma's. Your father was to turn 30 the following day. He had been grocery shopping at the local market when he noticed a small child drop a stuffed animal. Through the kindness of his heart, he picked up the toy and returned it to the boy. The guardian thanked your father, and shook his hand introducing himself as one of the Sohma's. Your father, knowing the legend knew that the following day would be his last.

He immediately came to my house and described his situation. We knew that he could not be saved. Only a daughter of the Honda family could break the curse. The next day, he passed away in his slumber. He was a very healthy man, and no one knew what had happened to him, except of course, your mother and I. It was a very sad time for our family."

"Only a daughter? Wait, are you referring to me?"

"Yes, Tohru, only you can break the curse between the families. There's another side to the family curse as well. It lies on the Sohma side. I'm not entirely sure what their portion of the curse it, but they suffer because they killed another family member. Ryuu, without knowing killed Rin and unleashed immense power on their family."

He must be talking about their zodiac curse. Thank heavens he doesn't know about it. "What makes me so special, why me? Why not a daughter from years ago?!" The weight of this new responsibility made me sick to my stomach. I felt lightheaded.

"In the past, our family has tried to break the curse, but it has failed to work. But you Tohru, are believed to be the reincarnation of Saeki Honda."

A chill ran down my spine. I held out my hands in front of me, examining them. "Me? A reincarnation? How do you know? There's no way."

"We have family records that stretch back 200 years. Each case of the families reuniting has ended in tragedy. But you, Tohru, are suspected to be the reincarnation of Saeki because of what you experienced as a child. Your mother first told me of these experiences when you were old enough to speak. She said you woke in the night calling the name Rin. Even though, at the time you hadn't even been admitted to school and you knew no one by that name, in this life. Your mother said you'd wake up crying and in a panic."

I was calling Rin's name? I held out my hand towards Grandpa. "Can I please see the diary?" He nodded and handed me the book. "But, there's no way one nightmare could prove that I am the reincarnation, could it?"

"Of course not. But, these were recurring nightmares and happened almost every night until you were five years of age."

"Why don't I remember these dreams if they were such a big part of my life?"

Grandpa took a deep breath in, reaching over to touch my arm. "It's okay Tohru, you were very young, and usually people don't recall things much younger than six or seven."

"How am I supposed to break a curse…?"

"Unfortunately a solution has never been found." Grandpa's face dropped, his eyebrows pressing together.

"Oh…" I choked. "So, I'm likely going to die then…"

"You're the reincarnation of Saeki, I believe in you Tohru. You can get through this. I will be here for you every step of the way."

I paused a long moment. Eyeing the antique diary that sat upon my lap. I flipped to the first page, the spine of the book crackling with age. I flipped to the first entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**Today is my seventeenth Birthday and I received this diary. I'm not sure if I'm going to write in it or not. I guess I should since it's a present…Where do I start? Ok, so today I went to grandmothers house for supper, we had a delicious stir fry and miso soup! My favorite! Mother and Father have been acting strange lately, I'm not sure why.**

**That's all I have to say. ~Saeki~**

I closed the book and looked at Grandpa once more. "May I hold on to this?"

"I'm not sure if that's a very good idea Tohru. What if one of the Sohma's were to stumble upon this? It's best to keep this hidden. I can't imagine what the head of the Sohma family would do if he discovered you had the book. What if the Sohma's you live with discover it?"

"I can see that being a problem, that's too bad." I sighed, stroking the cover. "I just wanted to read through it."

Grandpa handed me the little charm bracelet. It was so delicate; I feared it would break in my possession. "Hold onto this Tohru. It is said to have great power. Legend speaks that it gives you what you need to make a mend the families. I'm doubt it's true though. Legends tend to over exaggerate themselves."

"Thank you…Are you sure you want to give this to me? You know how…clumsy I can be." I chuckled nervously.

"Non-sense. I'm sure you will keep it safe. After all, it is yours."

"I suppose so…" I warily slipped it onto my wrist. "It is very pretty though."

"You may come by anytime to read through the diary. I will give you this for occasions where I may not be home." Grandpa handed me a small, silver house key. I wasn't sure what to say. Was I on a one way street to die? Or was there a way I could break this horrible curse? I guess only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night Before

Chapter 4 – The Night Before

The night had crept up as I sat speaking with Grandpa. The shadows were now lingering where the street lights couldn't reach. I watched the ground with every step I took, with the feeling of hopelessness and fear. Could I really make a difference to the Sohmas?

I glanced at the little bracelet that hugged my wrist. This bracelet is said to have powers. I wonder if that's true. I mean…after knowing about the Sohma curse I'm sure anything is possible… And Kyo…That night… I took a deep breath and continued walking down the road. I was only five minutes away now.

Could I hide it? I'm a terrible liar! How am I supposed to hide something this important from them. They're family and families are supposed to share how they feel. Right? But Grandpa said…Oh, I'm so confused. I grumbled. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Ahhhh!" I panicked the sudden voice behind me.I slowly turned to see Kyo standing before me. His head was tilted and his hands sat in his sweater pockets. He had a mixture of annoyance and concern on his face. "N-nothing… I mean…I uh…I can't…Um…"

"Ah, forget it. It doesn't matter. Just don't forget, you can always speak your mind ya' know." Kyo inhaled sharply and placed his hands on his hips. "You could at least tell when you were commin' home. We were worried. Shigure started blabbing about the kind of people that wander around at night and I came lookin' for you."

"Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you." My face flushed. He was worried about me…That's so sweet. "I won't worry you again."

"Ah, whatever, it's fine. Let's get going. It's damn cold out here." He mumbled. "Wouldn't want you to turn into a popsicle or somethin'." I nodded and we began walking into the night.

Tonight felt so different from any other nights. I felt like I had a sense of purpose with the Sohmas. What if I could make a difference? What if I could break the curse! That would be so wonderful! It would end all of their suffering and they could finally live like normal people. Getting married and having children! It would be so hard living with a secret for so many years…but I've almost forgot about the secret I am burdened with…Mmmm… This is going to be so hard.

Kyo cleared his throat, turning his head away from me. "So…Are you…hrppyhurrr?" He mumbled so quietly I couldn't understand him. I scratched my head.

"What was that?" I smiled awkwardly. "I didn't hear you."

"I said, Do you leeklrvwius." He spoke even quieter than last time, making his sentence complete gibberish.

"I'm sorry Kyo, I really can't understand what you're saying. Could you maybe speak a little louder?" I asked nervously.

Kyo took a deep breath. "Are you HAPPY HERE!?" He shouted. I was momentarily startled by the loud boom of his voice I lost my balance and almost stumbled to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" I whimpered.

"No, I'm sorry… I shouldn't yell like that. I don't know why I get so angry like that. It's not your fault…"

I smiled at Kyo. "That's alright," I said enthusiastically. "And to answer your question, yes, I am very happy here! I think of everyone as family. I don't know where I'd be without you. Your kindness has given me a fresh start to my life. I'm sure mom is thankful too, smiling down upon you from the heavens."

Kyo looked away shyly. "Good." I saw a little smirk crawl across his face. "I was worried you may think I'm freaky after you saw me change."

"No way! I would never think you're creepy! It just caught me off guard. That's all. I'm sure I would have reacted the same if Yuki turned into a giant killer rat, or Shigure into a murderous werewolf."

Kyo frowned slightly. "I'm glad I fit into the categories of killer and murderous."

My eyes widened, and my arms gestured wildly. "No! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I said that. I just wanted to make you feel better, but I—" My sentence was abruptly cut off from Kyo pressing his index finger onto my lip. My face turned bright red as he smiled at me.

"I was only joking, relax!" He chuckled slightly, moving his finger from my lip. "Come on, let's get home!"

When we arrived Yuki and Shigure were gathered around the television watching the news. "So I see you arrived home safely, thanks to a certain guard cat." Shigure teased. "I bet he slayed those night-lurkers with his pinky finger, didn't he?"

"You're an ass Shigure. What if she didn't come back after joking about that kinda thing. You'd feel like a bigger ass than you already are." Kyo grumbled.

I smiled. This was my family. This is my home. I couldn't imagine life without them. I'm always smiling and I'm always happy. Sometimes I think back to the first days with them and how distant we all were. Now, I see them for who they really are, and it's wonderful. Mom, I wish you could meet them all. I'm sure they'd like you! I'm sure you'd give Kyo a hard time! I giggled to myself at the thought.

"What are you laughing at Miss Honda?" Yuki glanced over at me with a look of curiosity in his face.

"I was thinking about how happy I am here!" I beamed. The room became quiet, and everyone stared at me warmly.

"Well, that's wonderful! I'm glad you've come to like it here!" Shigure smirked. "And tomorrow we are heading off to the lake to start out family vacation!"

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" I bowed my head in thanks.

"How could we not? You're family now, and I'm sure you'd look lovely in a bathing s…" Shigure slowly turned his head to Yuki and Kyo who were giving him death glares.

"You sick BASTARD!" Kyo hissed, tossing a book at his head.

"Honestly Shigure, what's wrong with you?" Yuki frowned, resting his palm on his cheek.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tohru, forgive me." Shigure moaned, rubbing his head. I blinked, startled. I didn't understand what Kyo and Yuki were so angry about.

"Oh, that's okay! I don't even know what you're apologizing for, but I forgive you anyway." I grinned. Kyo buried his face in his palm as did Yuki.

"On more of a serious note," Shigure stated. "More people than we expected will be on the vacation with us. Hatori called me today and notified me of this." Yuki's eyes shot to Shigure. "Hatori notified me thay…Akito will be joining us on this little trip."

Without a word. Yuki swiftly jumped to his feet, and left the room. Kyo clenched his fists and took an aggressive step forward. "Why the HELL would he want to come?! He hasn't come on a vacation in years! Why now!?"

Shigure shrugged. "I'm not too sure why, but it's best to be very careful- especially you Tohru. Seeing as the last time you encountered Akito…Well you know first-hand how he can be."

"I don't think you should be too worried about Akito, he's a good person, just as you all are!"

Kyo snorted. "I don't care! I'm gonna look out for you anyway. I don't care if you don't like it, I'm doing it anyway!"

"Why that's so nice of you Kyo!" I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Right! So we all should get rested up for tomorrow! It's going to be a big day! Oh, I forgot to ask, how long will we be staying at the lake house?"

"Maybe a week, it depends on how everyone feels for the first few days. Especially with Akito there…" Shigure paused. "You may request to leave whenever you'd like, remember that."

I nodded. "I'm sure I will be just fine, thank you for the thought though! Goodnight Kyo, goodnight Shigure!"

"Goodnight." They both said in unison. I continued upstairs and passed by Yuki's room. I wonder if he's doing okay. I hope he isn't too bothered by Akito on the trip.

I changed into my pyjamas and sat on my bed. The charm bracelet still sat daintily on my wrist. I was unsure of whether I should bring it or not, as it may break or get damaged. I suppose I should bring it, as it is very important, but I don't recall whether or not Grandpa mentioning if the head of the family knew about the bracelet. I wouldn't think so as it was a private gift to Saeki. I feel that I should be cautious nonetheless. I suppose I will keep it hidden in my bag.

I took a deep breath and rested my head on the pillow. I have to be strong, I have to be brave.

I fell into a deep sleep that night, unaware of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Vacation

Chapter 5 – The Vacation

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took a little while for this chapter to come out! Life has been busy, busy. I feel as though I got a little writers block on this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ^_^

….

I packed a few things into a small black suitcase. In it were a week's worth of clothes, just in case we stayed the entire week, the picture I kept of mom, a swim suit and sunblock. I hesitated before placing in the last item. It was the charm bracelet. I marveled at its beauty. I'm sure it cost a fortune, especially two hundred years ago. Rin must have been serious about Saeki. I rummaged through my bag, trying to find the perfect place to hide it. I settled with a tiny zip up pocket.

"Tohru, are you ready? We're about to leave!" Shigure called upstairs.

"Yes, I will be down in a minute!" I shouted back. Today I would have to face Akito. The Akito I faced one year ago. The same Akito that grabbed me by my hair and shouted in my face. The same Akito that knew of the curse, but yet told no one.

I thought back to one year ago. I had recalled Akito saying something along the lines of 'They didn't even ask me.' He said that referring to his title as the head of the Sohma family. I couldn't help but wonder what he is suffering. No one had ever mentioned him taking the form of a zodiac animal. So, what's his curse? I collected my thoughts and my things making my way down stairs.

Everyone was packing their things into Hatori's car, preparing for the long week ahead. "Kyo, I don't care how much you like Torhu, I'm sitting beside her, kay?" Momiji chimed, sticking his tongue out at Kyo.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I don't give a damn where you sit!" Kyo hissed, tossing himself into the back seat of the car and crossing his arms.

"Yay! Tohru, come on, let's go!" Momiji gestured. I happily obliged and began walking towards the vehicle. I casually glanced over both my shoulders, trying to see if Akito would join us in this vehicle. It would very crammed if that were the case. Shigure glanced over at me, and spoke, almost as if he read my mind."

"Akito will be arriving in a separate vehicle than us." I nodded and sat in the car. Since Momiji was so small, he sat on my lap. It wasn't legal, but there was a lack of seatbelts. We began our voyage toward the lake.

We finally arrived at the lake house. The sun was gleaming over the glass lake as a gentle, warm breeze rocked the forest trees. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Momiji leapt with joy, running towards me. "Do you like it Tohru!"

"Oh, yes! It's very nice!" I smiled, grabbing my things from the car and taking them to my designated room.

"Tohru, can I stay in your room with you?" Momiji beamed.

"I…Uh…Well…" I nervously giggled. It seemed innocent enough, even though he was a couple years younger than us.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Of course you can't!" Kyo growled smacking Momiji's head. Momiji began wailing and Kyo began shouted, as usual. I retreated to the thought of the charm bracelet. If people like the Sohmas can exist, what powers would that bracelet hold? I desperately wanted to know, yet I had no idea how the curse, or the bracelet worked. That is of course, it did have powers. I have a hard time questioning phenomenon since meeting the Sohmas. I caught a glimpse of movement in my peripheral. I glanced out the window and noticed a long, black limo pulling up in front of the house. I could only assume it was Akito.

Yuki approached me, his face displaying signs of worry. "Miss Honda, would you like to take a walk around the lake." I sensed the desperation in his voice and happily agreed. The longer I avoided Akito, the better.

"Hold on, you can't leave without helping unpack you slacker!" Kyo snarled pointing to the large pile of luggage that sat on the floor. Shigure glanced over at us sympathetically.

"That's alright Kyo, I'm sure we can handle it. Unless of course, you don't think you can." Shigure smirked, taunting the stubborn cat.

"Of course I can handle it!" Kyo said, flexing his right bicep, challenging Shigure. Shigure smirked at ua briefly then continued mocking Kyo.

Yuki glanced at me and guided me out the back door, distancing himself from Akito's presence. We walked down a hill, towards the lake. "I'm sorry tohru…" Yuki murmured, looking somewhat guilty. I shook my head.

"Oh, no, not a problem! I totally understand!" I grinned. We continued towards the lake in silence. We perched on the edge of the lake, dipping our toes in the warm water. "It's so nice, isn't it?" I giggled, splashing Yuki's ankles.

"Yes, it's quite nice, Miss Honda." Yuki beamed, his head tilting slightly as he smiled. His hair was glowing in the sunlight, almost causing me to squint as I glanced over at him. "Why does he have to be here…" Yuki spoke under his breath. I took a deep breathe, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble. This is our vacation time, try to be happy okay?"

"But why? Why would he want to come on a vacation now? Even with his failing health… I feel like he has something maniacal up his sleeve…" Yuki trailed off, staring thoughtfully into the lake. My stomach turned in knots. What if he came was about to confront me about it? No, that couldn't be it. I don't think he likes me that much. For him to tell me would spare my life. At least, that's what would be going on in his mind. So that can't be true, it can't be.

"Thank you…" Yuki gently whispered, glancing over at me."

I blushed slightly. "F-for what? I didn't do anything."

"For being you."

My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure what to say, I wasn't sure how to respond. I silently panicked within my mind, my face growing redder with each passing second. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights right now.

"Hey, you damn rat, how dare you sneak away from me like that!" Kyo screamed, plowing down the hill as fast as he could. It didn't seem like he was going to stop when he got to us.

"Yuki! Look out!" I screeched, waving my hands dramatically in the air.

"I'm not too worried about it, Miss Honda." Yuki chuckled and reclined himself on the grassy bank as Kyo continued to grow closer and closer. And as if Yuki had planned it, Kyo tripped over a small stone conveniently located in his path. I watched his body twirl through the air until it plummeted into the lake.

"Idiot." Yuki growled.

I glanced over to the location where Kyo was submerged. The ripples were grazing the side of the shore. He hadn't come up yet.

"Kyo! Kyo are you alright!?" I cried, concerned. I took a deep breath, and was prepared to jump in after him when I noticed bubbles starting to surface. "Kyo!" Right on que Kyos head slowly surfaced underneath a lilly pad. I began to giggle uncontrollably. Yuki looked over at me, surprised.

"What's so funny Miss Honda?"

"It's…hahaha….Kyo…hehe….He…..hahahahahaha… looks….like...bahahahahahahahahahaha, an alligator!" I finally managed to squeeze out the sentence despite my lack of breath. Yuki looked back over at Kyo with the lily pad on top of his head. From the mouth down he was submerged.

"I suppose he does, doesn't he." Yuki chuckled slightly.

"What the hell are you laughing at you damn rat!?" Kyo hissed, wading his way out of the water toward Yuki. Kyo's mouth was firmly pressed together, displaying a pouty look. My smile soon faded as a thought struck my mind. When I had seen Akito pull up earlier I never placed the bracelet into it's safe spot…I'd placed it in my pocket…

To make matters worse, I heard voices from behind. Sure enough, Momiji, Shigure and Akito were approaching.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Charm

Chapter 6 – The Charm

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your kindness and support. You keep me inspired! I appreciate the reviews and the constructive feedback! ^_^ 3

…..

I felt my pulse quicken. I had to get the bracelet to safety. What If it were to fall out of my pocket? Even if Akito and the others didn't know about it, surely it would raise suspicion. I smiled at the group proceeding towards us. Momiji was smiling widely, and running towards us. Shigure stared blankly at the ground and Akito's stare was as cold as ice. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, had he ever smiled

"Tohru! Let's go swimming! Is the water warm! Come on Tohru!" Momiji smiled, running towards me and wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and braced for the transformation, prepared to grab his tiny figure in my arms. A long moment passed. Had time frozen? Why was Momiji still hugging me? I opened my eyes to see all eyes fixated on us. Momiji was still embracing me oblivious to what was happening. Time stood still. I'm sure Momiji embraced me for no more than three seconds, and yet it felt like three hours. I watched Momiji's expression change as he came into realization. His face was a mixture of happiness, confusion and fear. "W…what…" Momiji gasped, holding his hands before him. He curled his fingertips. "I didn't…transform…?"

Everyone, excluding Akito, was staring at us, mouths gaping. "What…the…" Kyo stammered, stumbling back a step. "How…?"

I glanced over at Akito, his expression hadn't changed. It was unnerving. He had a sense of deep knowing. Had he already expected this? The thought of his expressionless face made my stomach turn in knots.

Momiji, the normally happy-go-lucky bunny stood there in silence staring at his hands. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I was sure he was thinking of his mother and sister. "I don't understand…" Momiji looked around at everyone. "Someone else try to hug her…Am I broken?" Shigure began to approach me.

"This…this is incredible…is the curse…is it…" Shigure began reaching towards me, spreading his arms wide to give me a hug. He was stopped suddenly by Akito's sharp tone.

"Stop, enough." Akito glared, his eyes glazed over with sin.

"But, Akito, this could be life changing!" Shigure pleaded.

"I said enough." He barked once more. Sure enough, Shigure hesitantly retreated pausing his eyes on me for a moment, then looking away. "I want you all to leave. Now." Akito demanded, his brows furrowing. Yuki's shocked expression turned to hate as he glared at Akito.

"But, Akito…" Shigure bit his lip. Concern washed over his face. I felt sick to my stomach.

"NOW!" Akito boomed. Shigure, Kyo, Momiji and Yuki slowly retreated back towards the house. Kyo kept one eye on us until he faded from view. I could tell they had no choice in the matter. It was Akito's say after all.

What was I going to do, what was I going to say? I can't tell him about the bracelet, what if he tries to take it. I couldn't defend myself. e. What was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? My mind was racing too fast for me to collect a single thought. Come with me." He demanded, walking past me, towards the woods. The sound of my heart defended me, it was all I could hear. I'm sure there were plenty of sounds around us. Our footprints, the birds, the water…but I was defended by fear. Why was he taking me towards the woods? Fear began to build inside of me. I tried my vest to suppress it.

We ventured deeper into the woods, so far that we could no longer see the lake. We were surrounded by a thick blanket of brush. Akito stopped, and leaned against a tree.

"I know, Tohru." Akito's voice pierced the air around us.

I chuckled nervously. "Um…hehe what do you mean?" I was a terrible liar.

He scoffed. "Don't play stupid with me girl." He smiled maniacally. "I've been watching you Tohru."

A chill ran down my spine imagining Akito watching me every second. What did he know? What did he see? He couldn't know that I know. That's not possible.

I tried to play oblivious. "What…?" I choked through fear.

"I know… Who you are." Every word Akito spoke jabbed into my stomach, turning my nervousness into nausea. "I know you're the re-incarnation of Saeki Honda."

My eyes widened, my knees grew weak. There's no way he could know. Grandpa told me those dreams happened as a child, before I even had friends. My throat was closed tight, I could not speak.

"Do you think I really came here to enjoy the lake? Well, aren't you foolish? I would have rather stayed home, but you forced me, Tohru. You wouldn't come to me, so I will come to you." His words paralyzed me. "The Sohma family has been watching the Honda family for years, waiting for the right person…We were waiting for Saeki."

"Why…?" I finally confessed, having no excuse. "How…?" Were all I could squeeze out.

"Do you really think the very person that caused the curse would get off scot free?" He snapped, balling his fists. I trembled in fear. I was afraid that if I spoke it would only make him angrier.

"But! Saeki didn't do it…" I whispered.

"Oh she didn't, I am well aware of that, but do you think I would take the blame for killing my own cousin?!"

My eyes widened. I didn't understand. The death of Ryuu took place over 200 years ago. There's no way he would be standing in front of me.

"Foolish girl. Have you no idea the strength of this curse? Hah! How pitiful. Look…You're trembling.

"But it can't be…You'd have to be…"

"Over two-hundred years old. Why yes, Tohru. I am. Or should I say, Saeki." He smirked. "I've taken many forms, my spirit feeding on the head of the household, possessing them. This one is rather pitiful."

"Then you would know it wasn't Saeki!" I cried.

"Oh, I know. I am well aware of that. But, it seems you have obtained a strange power. I am not sure what, or why. I don't care to know why. I just know you'll be in my way. You see Tohru, I am infinite, immortal. By having this curse placed upon my family I have all the power to control them to however I please. They are restricted to their lives. Do you really think I'd lose my power to a little bitch, such as yourself." Akito smirked.

"Why Akito, why wouldn't you want to help your family? Why would you want to control their lives! That's not fair! You can't do that! Can't you see how big of an impact it has on their lives?!" I whimpered, as warm tears streamed down my cheeks. "It's just not fair..."

Akito scoffed. "Life's not fair." He pushed himself off of the tree he leaned upon and slowly sauntered towards me. "The Sohma's are a special family. Our genes have always been different. Not by fate, not by choice. With that advantage manipulating them became even easier. The genes were changeable,malleable. I promised revenge to my family. I promised to eliminate the Honda's for 'killing' Rin. They were willing to sacrifice anything. Hatred is truly powerful. As I grew old, my body withered yet my will to kill radiated through me. It's was so hard for me to control, even now..."

Akito was growing closer, and closer with every passing second. "With enough experimentation I had found a virus that could give me power over the Sohmas. It's quite humorous that they actually think they have free will. I've lead them to believe so, this way they stay close in range. And yet, with the snap of my finger...All of that can change." Akito glanced around the woods. "Unfortunately though, I wasn't the only one who came back for you..." He growled. "Rin has also re-incarnated."

What? Rin! Is that true... If so, who? Who could Rin be? Akito's sharp words cut off my train of thought."Do you know why I've brought you here?"

"Are you...going to erase my memories...? So that I don't tell anyone about this...?" I held my breath in fear of his response. Losing my memories would take away everything that is happy, and good in this life. It would take away my home, my feelings and the Sohma's. I couldn't bare losing them.

"Oh, yes. Your memories are surely to be erased. But as you can see, we're deep in the thicket of the forest. Out here...No one can hear you scream."


End file.
